Hearts of Glass - KisaIta x SasoDei x KisaDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: When Kisame and Itachi start dating Itachi refuses to submit to Kisame. Deidara has been left alone for too long by his partner and lover Sasori. Kisame will turn to Deidara for the closeness he deserves and Deidara will fall in a moment of weakness.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Glass

Itachi and Kisame drug themselves up the stairs from a long hard mission. Neither of them cared what happened next as long as they could sleep. It had been three days of non stop traveling and no sleep. Their minds were tired and their bodies sore. Kisame had used every ounce of physical strength he had in battle and the rest in travel. Itachi had overused the sharingan again and was practically blind due to tiredness and strain. They reached their room and immediately dropped their weapons and cloaks. Not a word was spoken between the two as they lay down on their beds and slept like the dead.

Down the hall Deidara tossed and turned. Sasori had been gone on a mission for two weeks and still no word when he would be back. He and Sasori had been partners for three years and lovers for a little longer than one. It wasn't unusual for them to be on missions this long it was just unusual to be apart. Pein had been very clear on the details of having Sasori on this mission alone. Deidara hadn't protested he just didn't understand why. Sasori had been vague on his target and Deidara hadn't pushed the issue. Now he wondered why there was so much secrecy.

The following evening Kisame awoke to find Itachi's bed empty. He listened carefully to see if he could hear him anywhere. Not a sound came from anywhere in the room. He and Itachi had been partnered for four years now and had only just begun dating nine months ago. Kisame was ready and willing to do anything Itachi wanted. The problem was that Itachi didn't want to do anything. He didn't mind holding Kisame's hand or a hug once in a while maybe even a kiss or two but that was it. Kisame knew it would be hard for Itachi to submit to being under Kisame in bed.

He had hoped that the Uchiha would see that Kisame wanted to be with him in the most intimate of ways. Itachi had been against it from the beginning. So to say that they were lovers would actually be a laugh. You had to be making love to be lovers. Right now they were an innocent high school dating couple. Kisame had tried several times to get Itachi to fall into the groove and just let it happen but all too often Itachi was the one in control. Kisame wasn't against being under Itachi if he had to be and he had told Itachi as much. That hadn't gone over so well either.

Itachi had flat refused to take someone who was twice his size in bed. So that left them back at square one. Kisame was in need of some good old fashioned loving and Itachi was in need of a pride shift. As far as Kisame was concerned this relationship was going nowhere. He wasn't ready to give up just yet but it would have been nice to know that maybe someday they would actually couple. Itachi hadn't even mentioned the future and if he died by his brother's hands before that then he was most likely fine with it. Kisame however was not.

Kisame couldn't say he had never thought about going out and finding someone to scratch his itch. That would be a lie. He had thought about it several times. He didn't want to hurt Itachi, he was just so damn lonely. He thought that relationships were supposed to stop that. However it seemed to be worse then before he and Itachi got together. Before he could go out and find someone to share a night with even if it was all a lie. Now he couldn't find someone else and he couldn't have the man he loved either. He was trapped in loneliness.

Somewhere downstairs in the kitchen a similar thing was going through another males mind. Sasori had always taken Deidara's feelings and opinions into consideration. Deidara had never once been lonely during their relationship. For the first time since they had made love and became one instead of two, Deidara found himself to be damn lonely. He wasn't about the sex. He was about the closeness and companionship. He could do without the sex as long as Sasori was there with him to keep him from feeling utterly lost.

Kisame came into the kitchen looking for his partner to see Deidara sitting at the table looking lost and a bit on the pathetic side. Kisame really couldn't judge. He was in a relationship with someone who was as cold as ice and refused to submit. So really he was the pathetic one. He sat down with a groan.

"Everything okay, Kisame un?" Deidara asked eyeing the blue skinned male. Kisame smiled sadly.

"Yeah, as okay as it can be." He said looking at the stone floor of the cave.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "Is it Itachi, un?" Deidara asked. Kisame let out a soft laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with a smirk. Deidara nodded and shrugged.

"It just seems that he has been more withdrawn then usual, un." Deidara said.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Kisame said seriously. "Itachi and I are dating. We have been for a few months now. The problem is that he wants everything to do with a relationship as long as it doesn't involve sex with another male. Or maybe its just me he is against it with." Kisame said to a shocked Deidara.

"I knew you guys were close, un. I just never knew you were that close." Deidara said nodding as if things were making more sense. Kisame smiled softly.

"Yeah well can one actually get close to Itachi? I have worked my ass off over the years to get him to trust me and to trust him. Now we are back at square one. It is like being new partners all over again only with added baggage." Kisame said. Deidara thought about it for a moment and thought that Kisame was probably right. Partnerships were hard enough without making it harder by adding a relationship to the mix.

"Have you seen Itachi this morning?" Kisame asked. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, un. I seen him at the table with his tea and then he went out to train. He said to let you know he would be gone until late afternoon, un." Deidara said. Kisame rolled his eyes. He would be spending the day alone again. He sighed heavily and stood.

"Thanks." He said as he went to walk away. Deidara stood and walked on the other side of the table. He wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck hugging the older male. Kisame smiled and hugged Deidara back.

All at once his mind began to wander. The feel of a male body against his was wonderful to say the least. He couldn't remember the last time he held Itachi against him. He couldn't remember the last time Itachi wanted to be held. He wrapped his arms securely around Deidara's waist and basked in the feeling of another human being so close. Deidara too was finding it hard to keep his thoughts straight. Sasori had been gone a while but had it really been that long? Deidara let himself fall into the feeling as much as Kisame was.

Kisame pushed Deidara back for a moment and captured his lips in a hot wet kiss that left them both clinging to each other. Deidara knew he should walk away but every fiber of his being was floored by the feeling of the kiss. Kisame was a very passionate man. Kisame looked at Deidara for confirmation that he hadn't overstepped. Deidara smiled and kissed Kisame again. Kisame hungrily took Deidara's lips and ran his hands down Deidara's back molding the blonde's body to his own. Heat spread throughout him as he held the blond.

Deidara made little mewling sounds as lust took over his senses. Kisame picked up Deidara and carried him up the stairs to the blond's room. He closed the door with a soft click and set the blond on his feet.

"Deidara, I don't know where this is going but I need to know if you are willing to take the next step here." Kisame said not looking directly at the blond for the fear he would lose all self control. Deidara wasn't his type at all and he wasn't Deidara's but loneliness played some wicked mind tricks on a persons psyche.

Deidara bit his lip for a moment. "I am so lonely, un."

He said desperately. Kisame nodded and moved forward. He grabbed Deidara and kissed him hotly. Deidara pressed against Kisame as hard as he could trying to get as close as possible. Kisame was just as desperate. Kisame pulled Deidara's shirt off of him in lightning motion. Deidara shivered under Kisame's touch. It had been a while since he felt this and it was different considering Sasori was made of wood. There was no warmth in Sasori's touches. That didn't mean that Deidara didn't love it anyway but to be touched by warm fingers was heaven.

Deidara began tugging on Kisame's shirt. Kisame gladly gave it up. He pressed his naked torso against Deidara's and got a moan from the blond. Both men were rock hard and ready to go. It was a challenge to keep from tearing each others clothes off and just ramming it into Deidara. Both were having trouble controlling their breathing as they ran their fingers over flesh. Neither was thinking about each other as they both imagined their partner beneath their fingertips. Kisame undid the clasp of Deidara's pants making the blond groan. The last time he could remember being this hard was when he and Sasori had made love for the first time.

Kisame slipped his hand inside of the blonde's pants and grasped the hardened shaft. A long pent up moan came from Deidara's throat. The sound went straight to Kisame's already hard and pained member. Kisame squeezed the flesh between his fingers and could feel the pre cum already beginning to seep. Deidara threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure. Kisame released the member and began tugging the material of the blonde's pants down his hips and off of his body. The blond now lay bare before him.

Kisame stared at the perfect skin and the hardened member. He was dying to get inside of the body beneath him. He undid his own pants and released his aching member. He groaned glad to be free of the restricting material. Deidara eyed the shark's member and was impressed by its size. He took a long look at it before he opened his mouth and engulfed the appendage. Kisame let out a guttural moan and held onto Deidara's head to help guide him, also so he wouldn't pull away just yet. This was wonderful.

Deidara sucked lightly at first and then began sucking harder as he rammed the member deeper into his throat. The feeling was so intense that Kisame came immediately. Deidara swallowed the cum like a pro. It amazed Deidara that even though Kisame had just cum he was still as hard as he had been. He knew what that was like. That was the sign that you needed so much more than a quick blow. Deidara worked the pants off of Kisame and onto the floor. He lay back on the bed and spread his legs apart to give Kisame access.

Kisame gladly took it. He slipped in between Deidara's legs and leaned down to kiss the blond. He could taste his own essence on the blonde's tongue. It made him shiver with naughtiness. He kissed the blond a couple more times before he slipped a finger into Deidara. Deidara cried out from surprise and pleasure as the finger struck his prostate. Kisame grinned and rubbed the spot again. Deidara squirmed and called out breathlessly. Kisame pulled his finger free and added a second. Deidara came up off the bed in a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure.

Kisame rubbed the prostate over and over again driving Deidara mad with pleasure. Kisame pulled his fingers free and added the third. After a repeat of the previous motions he removed his fingers all together. He pressed the tip of his member against Deidara's entrance and almost lost it from the feeling. He shuddered and almost pulled away as if he had been electrocuted. Deidara wrapped his hands around Kisame's hips and helped guide him into him. It hurt but felt great at the same time. Kisame gave in and allowed himself to enter the blond fully.

Deidara called out Sasori's name which didn't bother Kisame in the least as he was thinking about Itachi. The feeling of being inside of someone was amazing in itself. The heat and the tightness was driving him mad. Deidara rolled his head from side to side in pleasure and called out continuously while Kisame groaned and grunted with each thrust. It wasn't long and they were both falling over the edge. Neither was ready to give in yet so they continued a while longer. Every bit of need and hunger showed in their motions as they rocked into each other.

As they tumbled over the edge a second time and tiredness took over they pulled apart. Kisame pulled the blanket up over Deidara and stood to dress. Deidara gave him a woeful look. Kisame smiled. "It will do no good to get caught like this." He said and put on his cloak as he left the room. Deidara sighed and let sleep take him. Kisame was right. They would have a major problem to deal with if that happened.

Kisame entered the hall and turned to close the door when he turned around all he saw was red. He hit the floor and fell into the blackness.

A few hours later he opened his eyes and looked around. What the hell had happened? He remembered leaving Deidara and Sasori's room and stepping into the hall. He also remembered red. Red something. There were black spinning_ Itachi! Oh hell no! He had run into Itachi in the hall. That would mean that Itachi had been in the hall while he was with Deidara doing a dirty deed. He groaned and covered his face.

"Are you remembering why you are here?" A menacing voice asked. Kisame sat bolt upright and looked towards the owner. Itachi glared hard at the shark man.

"Itachi, I_ Save it!" Itachi growled. He stood and walked towards the hospital bed. Kisame blanched as he watched the vicious killer move towards him.

"We are through Kisame. In every sense of the word." He said and turned to leave.

Kisame laughed drawing Itachi's attention and the Sharingan. "We are through? What a laugh. We never started. I tried everything I could to get you to be with me and you refused to give up that damn Uchiha pride. Would it have been so bad? Wait! Yes, it would have because you really didn't want me in the first damn place!" Kisame spit out in his fury. Itachi dropped the Sharingan and stood motionless in the middle of the room. "When you want to blame someone for this, blame yourself. I would have done anything and everything for you. You didn't want anything to do with me." Kisame finished laying back on the pillow to slow the dizziness.

Itachi turned to leave the room once more. "If it makes a difference, I pretended he was you." Kisame called after Itachi. Itachi never looked at Kisame but a small smile crept onto his face. He walked away from the infirmary and headed up to Deidara's room. Before he could knock he could hear the blond crying. Another voice came from behind the door. Sasori!


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts of Glass Part 2

Kisame made a slow recovery back to what he considered normal. His head still swam once in a while but the worst was over. Okay physically it was over. He still had to deal with Itachi. He walked slowly to his and Itachi's room. The door was closed as usual and no sound came from it. Itachi was such a quiet person that it could be catastrophic to think that Itachi wasn't there. He was probably there and plotting Kisame's death.

The shark entered slowly. He wanted to make sure he didn't get taken by surprise. There was no need for his fear. Itachi wasn't waiting to decapitate him. Instead Itachi was sitting on his bed reading a scroll. Kisame walked quietly to his own bed and sat down to survey the weasel. Itachi looked tired. His hair was in its usual pony tail but it had lost its shine like he hadn't showered and washed it lately.

Kisame felt the guilt creeping in on him. He wanted to say something. The only problem was he couldn't think of anything to say that Itachi would listen to. Itachi hadn't even looked at him as he entered. Kisame cleared his throat. "Itachi, I-" Itachi held up his hand. It meant stop right there and don't bother. Kisame sighed and stood up. A walk might help sort things out in his head. He began to walk across the room when he heard a sound.

He turned to look back at Itachi. Itachi was hiding his face behind his hands and sniffling. Kisame stopped mid motion. He couldn't believe his eyes. Itachi crying? It was unheard of. He turned to fully look at Itachi then. He moved to the bed and sat down. He didn't know what would happen if he touched Itachi but he had to try. He reached out and pulled Itachi into his chest. Itachi let himself be pulled but grabbed the front of Kisame's cloak for control.

Kisame rubbed Itachi's back and tried to soothe the weasel the best he could. He had hurt Itachi and now he had a lot of making up to do. Itachi sighed in contentment and then pulled back out of Kisame's arms. He glared at Kisame and stood to leave the room. Kisame rolled his eyes and reached out to grab the Uchiha. "Let go, Kisame!" Itachi said menacingly. Kisame kept his head turned so he wouldn't look into the Sharingan again. Itachi fought to be released.

"No way in hell, Itachi. We are going to deal with this like it or not!" Kisame growled. Itachi kept struggling to be released as Kisame's strength over powered him. Kisame shoved Itachi onto the bed and climbed over him to hold him still. Itachi panted and huffed as he tried to fight the shark off. It was useless to try so he gave up and allowed Kisame to hold him in place. "Fine let's get it over with." Itachi said darkly. Kisame sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile down the hall Deidara lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sasori kept pacing the room back and forth trying to decide on what he wanted to do. His initial idea had been to kill Kisame. Itachi had beaten him to the punch and he had been forced to confront Deidara instead. The blond had cried and begged forgiveness and yet Sasori was still beyond caring right now. Deidara had cried himself into a stupor and now lay silent which was pissing Sasori off even more.

"Danna? I know you think I am trash, un. I just want you to know that I missed you so much. I was so lonely, un." Deidara's voice cracked as more tears slid down his cheeks. Sasori stormed over to the bed. He grabbed Deidara's arm and jerked him up to him. "You are mine, Deidara! No one should be able to touch you but me! Do you catch my drift?" Sasori growled. Deidara threw his arms around Sasori's neck. "Yes Danna, I do un. It will never happen again, un. I promise, Danna." Deidara sobbed into Sasori's cloak.

Sasori fisted his hand in Deidara's hair. He needed to kill something or someone to get the anger to simmer. Deidara continued to cry while Sasori continued to seethe. Sasori pushed Deidara back a little rougher than intended. He wrestled Deidara into his bed and covered him up. "Go to sleep Deidara." He said and turned to leave. "Wait, Danna. Don't go, un. I missed you. I want you to stay here with me, un." Deidara whimpered. Sasori once again felt the urge to kill Kisame. He turned to look at the blond.

His resolve weakened by the shining blue eyes. Tears coursed down pale cheeks and red swollen lips kept pressing together to suppress the pain. Sasori sighed and dropped his anger for the time being. He crawled into bed with the blond and held him against him. Deidara latched onto Sasori in desperation. Sasori smoothed back the messy blond locks of hair and tried to calm the fretting blond. "Deidara, heed my warning. If you ever do something like this again. I will show you no mercy." He said coldly.

Deidara looked Sasori in the eye. "I hear you, Danna. I will never do this again, I swear, un." Deidara said and lay back down on Sasori's chest. Sasori held Deidara until the blond fell asleep. He then slid out from under the blond and out the door.

"Itachi, I can make a thousand apologies for what I did. Not one of them will make a damn bit of difference to you. I am a man Itachi. I have needs and desires like anyone else. It has been eight months since you and I decided to be together. I am patient Itachi but I have to know what I am being patient for. Not once in these past months have you wanted to make out or have oral sex for that matter. I know the thought of sex freaks you out, but it comes with the territory. I had a moment where someone wanted to be with me.

Someone wanted my kiss, my touch, my body. I gave in because I will never have that with you. It sucks too because I wanted everything with you. I would do anything or go anywhere with you. You are the world to me, Itachi and yet you don't want me like I want you." Kisame bit his lip in frustration. This was so much harder than he had thought. Itachi struggled to sit up some. Kisame allowed it but still refused to release him.

"I want to be with you." Itachi whispered. Kisame looked Itachi in the eye. They were black obsidian instead of the angry red. Kisame was grateful. "I want to be with you like that." Itachi said a little louder. Kisame almost fainted he was so happy. "Then why did you never say anything? Why did it always seem like you wanted nothing to do with me?" He asked disbelieving. "I am worried Kisame. I am worried that you won't want me because you will think of me as weak if I submit." Itachi looked away as his cheeks heated up.

A low rumble came from the chest above him. He dared a glance at the shark to see that Kisame was laughing. Itachi glared and the Sharingan flared up once again. "Are you laughing at me Kisame?" Itachi asked angrily. Kisame looked down and then quickly looked away. "No Itachi I thought you didn't want to be with me because of me. I thought the thought of you having sex with someone or something like me made you repulsive. I can't believe I never saw it before." Kisame said as relief swept through him.

Itachi's eyes returned to their obsidian color. He lay his head against Kisame's chest and nuzzled him. Kisame released Itachi's arms and wrapped his own around the weasel. Itachi's small hands made their way up around Kisame's waist and clung to him. "You thought that only someone like Deidara would want to have sex with someone like you because of how you look. You knew Deidara was lonely and you took what you thought was the only thing you could get." Itachi mused.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kisame said absently. A sharp pain spread through Kisame as a Kunai nicked his back. He looked down into the angry eyes of Itachi. "Don't you ever do something like that again, Kisame. I will kill you for hurting me again if you do. You are the only one I trust and if you break that there will be no going back." Itachi threatened. Kisame nodded. He leaned down and kissed Itachi's lips softly. He leaned down to Itachi's ear.

"I will never hurt you again and IF I do you can kill me any way you wish and I will gladly die by your hand so long as I know that you loved me." Kisame said. Itachi looked at Kisame for a moment in thought. He raised his hand up to Kisame's head and pulled him down. He whispered in Kisame's ear. "I will." He said and then bit Kisame's ear lobe. Not hard enough to go through the skin but hard enough to draw blood. Kisame trembled and moaned. Itachi released Kisame's ear and let Kisame take possession of his mouth. Kisame could taste the saltiness of blood on Itachi's tongue and the taste made him moan again.

Itachi leaned back to give Kisame access to his neck. Kisame returned the bite and drew blood of his own. Itachi gasped as the teeth left his neck to be replaced by lips. As sick and twisted as this was it was sure turning them on. Itachi and Kisame both walked a fine line between pleasure and pain and it was the only way they liked it. The next few minutes consisted of undressing each other and biting the other in sensitive places to make the arousal even better than the last bite. When Kisame took Itachi for the first time they were both in a euphoria that only they could understand.

Kisame lay holding Itachi against him as the weasel slept peacefully due to earlier exertions tiring out the younger male. Kisame couldn't stop smiling as he slid out of bed to go to the kitchen to get the Uchiha some aspirin for when he woke up. He would be sore and the aspirin would help take the edge off. Kisame dressed quietly and slipped out the door to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen though he came face to face with the murderous red head. Sasori stood facing Kisame with the naturally stoic look of his puppet self.

Kisame knew he was probably in for it. He could hope that Sasori didn't know but odds are if Itachi knew than so did Sasori. This was just his luck. Sasori waved Kisame into the room. Kisame swallowed hard and decided he'd better take it like a man. He walked into the Kitchen and Sasori waved him into a seat. Kisame sat down carefully waiting for a hidden puppet to attack while he sat. Nothing came at him and Sasori sat down calmly on the other side of the table. Kisame sighed. He hated anticipation.

"Sasori, whatever you're going to say just say it. You want me dead then kill me already. I can tell you that Deidara is not and never will be my type. What happened was simply a misstep on both of our parts. I had been having trouble getting Itachi to submit in our relationship and Deidara was lonely. If I could have turned him into Itachi, I would have in a heart beat." Kisame said giving Sasori a look that said that was final. Sasori twiddled a kunai back and forth between his fingers. Kisame eyed the weapon wearily.

"I believe you. I'm not happy about what you did with Deidara but I believe you. However, I won't hesitate to kill you if I so much as catch you looking at Deidara." Sasori said. He got up and left the room. Kisame got up and quickly followed the red head. "Wait that's it? You're going to leave it at that?" Kisame asked worriedly. Sasori turned to look at Kisame. "I never said that I wasn't going to get even with you for it. I can't kill you if I want you to suffer." Sasori turned around and left. Kisame walked back to the bedroom aspirin forgotten. He was damn worried about what Sasori meant by that.

Kisame slipped back into bed with Itachi. He leaned back against the headboard as Itachi pulled himself up onto Kisame's chest. "Kisa, where did you go?" Itachi asked groggily. "I was going to get you some aspirin but I ran into Sasori." Kisame said in a trance like state. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Kisame for a moment. "What did he do?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing he just wanted to talk to me. Let's go to sleep okay?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded and closed his eyes. He knew Kisame wasn't telling him everything but he would find out what was up later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts of Glass Part 3

It was awkward when you did something with someone that you shouldn't have and you have the fear of running into that person's lover. It was even more awkward when you lived in the same base and knew that you would without a doubt run into the person's lover that you did the deed with. Kisame was a little worried as to what Sasori was planning. He hadn't seen the red head in the past four days but it was inevitable that they would see each other again.

Kisame made his way down to the kitchen. He had skipped a couple of meals to avoid the puppet master and now he was starving. Itachi would call him stupid if he knew that Kisame was limiting his time out of the room to avoid confrontation. Sasori was scary sadistic though. Kisame had once gotten poisoned by a senbon needle of Sasori's. It had been an accident but it had been a very nasty week of head spins and pain.

He was in no hurry to see what the menacing red head would cook up for torture now. Upon entering the kitchen, Kisame was welcomed with Deidara sitting at the table; alone. He turned to leave and was greeted by someone touching his arm. He turned back to see the blonde had grabbed his arm and was giving him a forlorn look.

"Kisame, un. Don't you like me anymore? I know that we did something we shouldn't have but I didn't know that you would hate me afterwards, un." Deidara said sorrowfully. Kisame sighed. "I don't hate you, Deidara. I just don't think it would be wise to be caught alone together in the kitchen by Sasori or Itachi. Things didn't go so well for us last time we were alone together." Kisame said and turned to leave only to run into the one person he had tried to avoid all week.

Sasori glared hard at Kisame. Kisame sighed again and rubbed his neck. He brushed past Sasori and was heading to his room when all of a sudden he was unable to move. Sasori had used his puppet strings on him. The red head turned Kisame around to face him. Kisame looked Sasori dead in the eye. "Sasori, just get it over with." Kisame growled out.

All of a sudden a voice came from behind Kisame. "Release him now or suffer the consequences." Itachi said darkly. Sasori dropped the hold on Kisame and turned to glare at Itachi. The Sharingan spun dangerously as Itachi walked forward. Even Sasori wasn't stupid enough to mess with those eyes. He turned and went into the kitchen.

Kisame nodded at Itachi in thanks and was about to walk passed his lover to go to their room. Itachi reached out and pressed his hand against Kisame's stomach to stop his movements. Kisame looked down at his lover in question. "Come eat." Itachi said. Kisame swallowed a lump in his throat.

Was Itachi seriously asking for trouble? He sighed again and turned to follow Itachi into the kitchen. Sasori looked a bit riled at seeing Kisame enter the room. Itachi glared daggers at the red head in warning. Deidara kept his eyes on Sasori and no where else. Itachi walked to the stove and began to cook their meal.

When he was finished he sat two plates of steaming food on the table at the opposite end of the artists. Itachi sat across from Kisame and they ate their lunch in silence. Kisame kept his eyes on Itachi or his food and Itachi kept his eyes on Sasori or Kisame. Hidan and Kakuzu entered before lunch was over and the tension released a bit.

Kisame couldn't believe how hungry he was. He hadn't thought that he had missed that many meals but apparently he had. He tried not to scarf his food but Itachi was an amazing cook and he was damn hungry. When his plate was empty, Itachi filled it again for him and rinsed his own plate. He sat back down to wait for Kisame to finish eating before leaving.

When Kisame was done he rinsed his own plate and followed his lover out of the kitchen. Itachi waved Kisame to follow him and they exited the base. They walked slowly through the forest and took in the fresh air around them. "Itachi, why are we out here?" Kisame asked curiously. Itachi sighed. He looked at Kisame for a long moment.

"You have been hiding in our room all week." Itachi said. Kisame blushed a little. "I haven't been hiding. I just didn't have a reason to be down stairs." Kisame protested lightly. "Hn. Eating isn't a reason?" Itachi asked. Kisame blushed again. So Itachi had noticed his meal skipping. "Well, I just wasn't hungry." Kisame said in defense.

"You skipped seven meals in total. You are always hungry and I have eaten those meals without your presence. You were avoiding." Itachi said darkly meaning don't underestimate my intelligence. Kisame sighed in defeat. "I just see no reason to cause friction with Sasori." He admitted.

"So don't cause friction with Sasori. You have as much right to be around as he does. Besides Deidara is as much to blame as you." Itachi said with a little more cynicism on Deidara's name than the rest of the sentence. Kisame nodded. He knew that to be true but he still didn't like trying Sasori's patience.

"By me just being around is going to cause friction." Kisame said. Itachi nodded. "Yes, but only if you keep trying to avoid him and end up somehow pissing him off. Just act as though nothing happened and move on." Itachi said. Kisame thought about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I should just stop avoiding him. If he kills me though. I tried to warn you that being in his path was a bad idea." Kisame said.

"You and Deidara are the reason it is like this. Take it like a man Kisame." Itachi said and began walking towards a lake that bordered the Akatsuki hideout. Kisame huffed. He thought he was taking it like a man. "Hey you are the one who saved me today from Sasori. I was already prepared to take it like a man when you showed up." Kisame retorted.

"Hn." Itachi said and then took off his cloak. He dropped it on the bank of the lake and sat down on it to remove his shoes and leg warmers. Kisame was a bit confused as to what his lover was doing until he seen the headband, shirt and pants hit the ground. Itachi smirked at him and walked out into the lake. Kisame wasted no time in joining him in the water.

They swam and hung out in the water together enjoying the day and each other. Kisame had trouble keeping his hands to himself as the sun glistened on his lover's wet skin. Itachi moaned and tossed his head back as Kisame kissed his neck and kneaded the inside of Itachi's thigh. He had discovered during their first time that Itachi was very sensitive on the inside of his thighs. Now he touched them mercilessly.

Kisame somehow worked Itachi's boxers off of him and held them in his hand as he pressed the naked skin against his abdomen. Itachi gasped as his now hard groin rubbed deliciously against those taut abs. Kisame moved them over to bank little by little where he could toss Itachi's boxers. He moved back to the deeper water and worked his own boxers down his thighs to his knees.

He wrapped Itachi's legs around his waist and held him as he kissed him passionately. Itachi was still a bit sore from their first time four days prior but he wanted this as much as Kisame did. Kisame used the water and entered Itachi slowly. Itachi was supported by Kisame's arms so all he had to do was let Kisame take control.

After a couple of minutes they began to move. Itachi pressed his feet into Kisame's ass to pull his forward while Kisame used his hands to pull Itachi to him and push him away. They thrusted faster and met each other thrust for thrust. Itachi was moaning loudly with this head thrown back. His long hair brushed the water as he leaned back for access.

Kisame hit Itachi's sweet spot dead on and sent them both over the edge. Using the water they cleaned up and moved to the bank. Kisame kicked off his boxers and lay down on their cloaks with Itachi on top of him. Kisame pulled Itachi's cloak over them to keep prying eyes at bay and keep his love from sun burning.

They lay there chests heaving for a few moments before their breathing evened out and they took a small nap on the bank. Right now Sasori could come out and kill Kisame if he wanted to and the Shark wouldn't care. Right now he was happy. He had his lover with him and they had just made love for the second time. Things were good right now and Kisame wasn't worried about the mess that he and Deidara had caused less then a week ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts of Glass – End

Sasori sat at his desk in the dark. He couldn't sleep tonight. Something wouldn't let him. No, not something. Someone. He watched the bed where his lover lay sleeping and the anger he had carried since finding out about Kisame and Deidara roared like a fire in the pit of his stomach. He had lost his parents and his grandmother whom he trusted had lied to him. He had believed every word that came out of her lying mouth.

He hated her for it now. He didn't want to hate Deidara. He wanted to believe that he was really sorry and that the sex had meant nothing. It made sense why Kisame would turn to someone who was willing but it made no sense as to why Deidara would fall so easily. Why was it that everyone wanted to leave him? Why was it that someone was always trying to take something from him?

He clenched his fists trying to calm the monster in his head. It wasn't working. As of late he had begun feeling off. He had begun thinking irrational thoughts and his behavior was less them welcoming. He tried to hang on to what was real and yet somehow his mind had convinced him that it was all a lie. He now believed that Kisame wanted Deidara and that Deidara was playing with him.

No matter how many times he seen Kisame with Itachi, he was still convinced that this was all just an elaborate hoax and he was the joke. Well he would show them. He would show them who was really the joke and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him. He slipped quietly from the room and left the base. Kisame was on a solo mission which would be perfect for his plan. No one would be the wiser until it was too late.

Kisame stood outside of his targets house. He had already killed the guards and was making his move into the man's bedroom. Crouching low in the shadows of the room, he waited. The man always came to his room at this time of night to meet his married lover. She had made the mistake of coming early tonight and Kisame had wasted no time in killing her. Her body now lay in the bushes outside of the house.

The man entered his room and began to strip out of his suit. A moment later blood covered the suit and the floor as the man lay dead at Kisame's feet. That had been a piece of cake. Grabbing the scrolls he turned and fled back to the forest where he had stayed in a cave to await his mission. Stripping, he walked to the stream and washed off the blood. He looked at his reflection in the moonlight and then walked back to cave.

He dressed in his Akatsuki uniform and put on his cloak. Now he needed to head home. He moved through the trees swiftly and gracefully for such a large man. Being partnered with Itachi had taught him a lot about grace. A sudden force hit him and he was thrown to the ground. He couldn't believe that the man he had assassinated would have been discovered already. He was sure he had enough time to get out of there before they sent someone after him.

Lying face up he tried to sit up only to realize he couldn't move. He cursed mentally and waited to see his attacker. A familiar voice echoed in his ears as the wind blew the branches of the trees. A shadow blocked the moonlight but not enough so that he didn't know that the person standing over him was Sasori. So the puppet had decided to make his move after all. Kisame closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hello, Kisame. I see you finished your mission. That's good because I don't want to have to wait until after you finish it to do what I must." Sasori said. Sasori was a puppet and his eyes were always expressionless. What worried Kisame was the tone in the red heads voice or the lack there of. Sasori sounded strange. There was no menace in the voice nor was there any playfulness. He just sounded dead.

The red head pulled a needle from his pocket and Kisame could see the liquid was an odd green color. Poison was Sasori's specialty. Sasori pulled up the sleeve of Kisame's cloak and injected the poison. He smiled now at Kisame. Kisame expected there to be pain but he hadn't counted on this. His body convulsed and he began to foam at the mouth. He felt like he was choking and something warm was running from his eyes.

He was crying he realized later. The tears were forced from the pain that made his body burn and scream in agony. It felt as though someone had lit a match and torched his insides. "Do you know what is happening to you right now?" Sasori asked. Kisame couldn't move his head nor could he answer. "Your insides are liquefying." Sasori stated.

Kisame's eyes went wide as he realized that Sasori was killing him. Hadn't he apologized to Sasori? Hadn't he made amends? What the hell had happened? Sasori told him he would get even but he hadn't said he would kill him. Oh dear Kami! Itachi was none the wiser as to what was happening to his lover because he was at home at the base waiting for his return.

Things were getting blurry and the pain wasn't as bad now. Kisame could taste blood in his mouth and feel it running down his cheek to his neck. How could it end like this? He had fought so many battles and killed so many opponents only to be taken down by a jealous lover. Sasori stood over him looking into his eyes. "You will never take Deidara from me Kisame. He is mine. MINE!" The red head yelled shrilly.

Kisame could see the craziness now. Even though the eyes never moved and the face never changed it was there. Kisame and Deidara's little romp had caused Sasori to lose his mind. A moment later Kisame stopped breathing. His heart took a couple of labored beats before stopping completely. He didn't hear nor see Sasori laughing hysterically.

Itachi made his way to Pein's office. He knew that Kisame should have been back by now. It was a simple mission and one that could be done with his eyes closed. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in. He walked in as the door opened and he walked briskly to Pein's desk. "Where is Kisame?" Itachi asked. Pein scowled.

"He isn't back yet." Pein said. "Yeah I know. He should have been back two days ago. So where is he and why hasn't he come back?" Itachi asked heatedly. Pein leaned forward to glare at Itachi. "Do I look like a damn babysitter?" Pein asked. Itachi glared back. "You are the one who sent him. Shouldn't you know where he is?" Itachi asked again.

A moment later Konan rushed into the room from a door behind Pein. She rushed to his side and whispered in Pein's ear. Pein turned to look at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded and looked at Itachi. Pein stood and turned to walk away with Konan. "I will look into his whereabouts." He said and left the office. Smoldering, Itachi turned and stormed from the room. There was one other person he could ask.

Madara sat looking at Zetsu in shock. He had been aware of the goings on in the base and he had been a little surprised to find that Kisame had slept with Deidara. The two were a wrong match from the get go. Itachi stormed in and stopped upon seeing Zetsu there. "Zetsu what are you doing here?" Itachi asked. Zetsu's black half was about to answer nastily when the white half intervened.

"I think he has a right to know." He said to his dark side. The black half growled but agreed. Zetsu turned to look at Itachi. "We apologize but Kisame was found dead a day out from the base." He said sadly. Itachi's body went numb and his blood turned to ice.

"How? " Itachi asked. He looked between Zetsu and Madara and neither looked like they were about to speak. "HOW GOD DAMMIT? HOW?" He shouted. Now he had their attention.

"Poison. It was a fast acting agent that liquefies the organs of a person's body. It's painful and it is brutal." Madara answered. Itachi felt like the world had tipped off of its axis. Poison. It just had to be poison. The only person outside of Orochimaru to use such a poison was Sasori. Sasori had killed Kisame. Now Itachi saw red. Kisame had messed up and it was punishable but to murder him was going way too far.

Itachi walked out of Madara's hidden office and made his way to his and Kisame's shared room. He began loading up his weapons and gearing up for an attack. He was going to have to be clever to outsmart Sasori. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to the main room. Kakuzu and Hidan were there. "Hey have either of you seen Sasori?" He asked. Kakuzu turned to Itachi.

"Yeah, he is out in the forest by the lake working on one of his puppets." Kakuzu answered. Itachi nodded and left. Perfect. He would be able to attack properly in the forest. He only hoped that Deidara wasn't present. He walked out of the base and made his way towards the lake. He could feel the charka signature before he saw the puppet.

True to his word, Sasori was indeed working on one of his puppets. Itachi walked out without hesitation. Trying to sneak up on him would be pointless. Sasori was way too clever for that. Itachi walked up next to Sasori and stood looking at the water. Sasori looked at Itachi and wondered what he was up to. It was obvious that Itachi was upset. Sasori knew that Kisame's body was probably found by now and that Pein had knowledge of it.

"Itachi, what might I ask are you doing here?" He asked smugly. Itachi's hand itched to pull his Katana and kill the bastard now. He of course knew that it would never be that simple. "I have come here to avenge Kisame." He answered honestly. Sasori almost looked shocked at the bluntness. Itachi turned to look at Sasori. The puppet master stood to his full height and prepared himself for an attack.

Itachi was already planning his first move. He made the hand signs and a fire ball flew from between his lips. Sasori was quick and had hidden himself behind a tree to keep from catching on fire. Itachi expected this. A moment later Sasori used his puppet strings to immobilize Itachi but it was already too late as Amaterasu flared to life around them. The forest was being consumed and Sasori had no choice but to drop his puppet strings to try and escape the black flames.

Itachi knew that using Amaterasu this early on might have been cheating a little but he was going to have to use every jutsu he knew to bring down Sasori. Sasori cursed as the flames came closer. He pulled out senbon needles and smiled as he threw them. Itachi had barely enough time to duck as they flew into a tree. They were poisoned and he knew it. Being partnered with Orochimaru had taught Sasori way too much about poison and he used it on everything.

Itachi worked through another set of hand signs and brought out his Susano'o jutsu. This was a bit much but he had to take out Sasori now or he would be the one being killed. Kisame had fallen at the puppets hand and Itachi wouldn't be able to live with himself until the puppet fell by his. Sasori looked a bit deterred as the Susano'o reared its head. He had never seen it in action but had heard of it. Itachi was serious when he said he was going to avenge Kisame.

Itachi lashed out at the puppet using Susano'o Sasori dodged but was almost caught by the Amaterasu. He cursed and moved back to capacity. A fire ball came at Sasori and this time he was unable to dodge and it caught his cloak on fire. He immediately shed the clothing and his wing blades unfolded. The blades spun dangerously and Itachi attacked again. His Susano'o sword came down on Sasori's shoulder and cut deeply through the wood. The joint was loose and his arm was about to fall off.

Itachi used that to his advantage. A fire ball flew at Sasori and he went to block. The movement separated the joint and the arm fell uselessly to the ground. Sasori sneered at Itachi. Itachi moved Susano'o closer and Sasori was trapped. He attacked Itachi with his wing blades until Amaterasu caught up to him. The black flames began engulfing Sasori and Itachi used the Susano'o sword to finish him. The blade rushed through the heart container and blood flew from the puppets chest.

Sasori's body fell to ground and Sasori was no more. Itachi dropped the Susano'o and stumbled. His body was exhausted and he could barely stand. He was about to go back to the base when a hysterical shriek filled the air. Itachi turned just in time to see Deidara fly at him with a kunai. Itachi blocked it with one of his own and a new adrenaline rushed through him.

Metal clanged against metal as the two Shinobi faced one another. Deidara was crazed as he looked into Itachi's eyes. Itachi tried to activate the Mangekyou but because of his lack of charka all it did was make his head scream in pain. He staggered and Deidara was able to cut him with his kunai. A long gash appeared on his forearm and he stepped back to regain his footing.

Deidara screeched at him in some inhumane way as he rushed at him again. The Sharingan activated and Deidara became feral. He had always hated the Sharingan and he was not about to ever be trapped in it again. He stepped back a few paces and looked anywhere but where he was. Itachi watched with curiosity to see what the blonde was going to do.

Deidara ripped off his cloak and then his shirt to reveal the mouth on his chest. Itachi had heard about it from Pein but he wasn't sure what it was for. Deidara took his kunai and cut the stitching releasing his mouth on his chest. The tongue flew out to lick at the blonde's skin and the lips smiled in gratitude. The maniacal laughter coming from the blonde however is what worried Itachi.

Deidara stuck his hand inside of his clay pouch at his hip. He pulled out a blob of clay and fed it to the mouth on his chest. It gurgled and chewed happily. Deidara smiled menacingly. "Now Itachi, un. You will see what I am capable of. You will pay for Sasori and you will pay for never believing in my art. I will become my art and you will SEE!" He screamed.

Itachi watched in wonder as black lines began to appear all over Deidara's skin. The blonde laughed maniacally again as his body began to glow. Itachi wasn't sure what the hell he should do but he had to end this. He reactivated his Amaterasu but it was too late as Deidara's body turned into a brilliant white light. Itachi was blinded momentarily before the earth shook and he and Deidara were caught by the blast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan knelt down between the two artists graves. She placed an origami flower on each and then stood. She walked over to the next set of head stones and placed more flowers on the shark and the weasels. She moved over yet again and placed another set on Kakuzu and Hidan's graves. The fallen six were missed daily by her and even Pein she knew but the life of a Shinobi and or a missing nin was brutal. She allowed a tear to fall for them before she walked back to the base.

B A/N: I am so sorry for the sadness of this fic. My son said that he would like to see it end like this. So blame him! Lol

Please review.


End file.
